The CORE Dimension
by Memory Theta
Summary: After being discharged from his post to take a mandatory five-week vacation; Director Flynn (OC) decides to return to what he does best: invention. However, after one of his experiments goes wrong, he is forced to make choices that will haunt him till his death. Tear a timeline apart forever, or, be stranded with a genocidal maniac for all time?


**The CORE Dimension**

 ** _Hello all, and thank you for visiting my latest fanfiction. There are a few things to keep in mind when first reading this. One, this along with every other story on this Fanfiction account are all a part of the same continuity. However, I have written this one to be read without any other prior knowledge of my other stories or lore as it takes place BEFORE any of my other stories (two years before "The First Stable Wormhole"). By its very nature, it is AU… but I try to keep the integrity of the individual franchises intact. You can find out more about the nature of my Fanfiction multiverse in "Second Contact". But, none of that really comes into play here as this is before those events and thus doesn't apply (the multiversal collision occurs in 2021, while this story takes place in 2019)_**

 ** _Now, the first two chapters are only going to contain establishing lore for the main story arc up ahead, so please don't think that… well, I am really not at liberty to say. In the meantime, I would suggest that you pay close attention to the minor details as I love to foreshadow things and put in references to other franchises._**

 ** _In any case, I do feel obligated to inform you that this story is going to get, for lack of a better word, dark. I can't specify beyond that as it would spoil the main arc. So, please if you are interested in a lighthearted story to feel good about after, this MAY not be the fic to read._**

 ** _Tldr, Thanks for choosing this fanfic, it's AU, first two chapters are taking place in mostly my own original world, pay attention to the details and it may get dark._**

 **Chapter One - Prologue**

 **EDF Facility ANT-1A Antarctica, Earth (Level One Dormitories)**

 **July 23** **rd** **, 2019 05:30 (5:30 AM)**

The world seemed to be a blur that morning for me. I had no idea why, it just did. I walked down a grey corridor lit by irritating bright LED lights. I passed by very few of my human subordinates who gave me less than crisp salutes as I made my way to the transit system. As always, I was dressed in my trademark charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt and blue tie. I really did like look of it, even if at times it did look a bit pompous. Still, I need something to make me seem a few years older, because after all, I am only nineteen years of age and I am already the Director of the entire EDF.

Still, for the majority of my five-minute walk from my quarters to the train, my steady footsteps were all that could be heard, since the morning shift didn't start for another two hours. I always liked to stay ahead of the game by getting up early to get on with the day. Although, recently there hasn't been much activity… anywhere. The world has been dead silent in terms of major threats for us to take care of.

I finally made it to the transit stop that would take me to the main facility. If I wanted, I could have just taken a private car, but, there was a sense of nostalgia that I enjoyed while riding the train. A few moments later, a train with over five cars (not unlike what you would see in most urban subways) rushed into the station from the left. It slowed down to a halt and the doors opened with a pleasant chime. I quickly got aboard and sat down in the nearest seat. Like expected, there wasn't a SOUL aboard.

The doors shut with another chime and the train's electric motors started to whine as the train lurched forward.

 ** _"Good morning, and welcome to the United Nations Earth Defense Force Facility Antarctica One Transit system. This automated train is provided for the security and convenience of the Antarctica One Facility military and research personnel. The time is 05:40 or 5:40 PM"_** a feminine, automated voice droned. **_"Current topside temperature is: negative thirty-nine degrees Celsius, with an estimated high of: negative twenty degrees Celsius. Core facilities of the Antarctica One facility are kept at a pleasant positive twenty degrees Celsius at all times-"_**

I pulled my sleeve back to reveal a massive smartwatch on my wrist. It was custom made by myself and sported a three inch display on my wrist. I could use it to interface with pretty much every computer system in the facility, in addition to give orders out on a whim wherever I happen to be, among other things. I personally didn't mind the automated messages in the transit system as others I knew did. I kind of was able to tune it out of my mind while I worked on other things… and normally during this ride I would be either reviewing troop placements, thinking of ways to improve the Z Series combat droid, etc.

This time however was different, absolutely nothing was on my agenda; not even the tiniest scrap of paperwork. This gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach, like, something BIG was going to happen. It felt like the universe was cosmically giving me time to prepare for something. However, nothing had jumped out to me at that point that would suggest to prepare for an unlikely occurrence.

Therefore, I decided that diving into the depths of manic hysteria was not a wise course of action. Nevertheless, I checked on my oversized smartwatch for the overall status of the facility and the EDF at large to see if there were any anomalies to be spotted. None.

I rested my head back against my seat and looked up towards the slightly harsh lighting of the underground train. I thought back to happier times… sometimes I wonder whether or not it was worth it becoming this person that I am today. Yes, I have saved lives, but, at what cost? I rarely speak with my family these days, as I simply haven't had the time. Perhaps they would like to visit? _Nonsense_ I thought, _Why, would my family want to haul themselves all the way to a top secret facility a few miles away from the south pole_? _Of course, transport would be painless but still, it isn't exactly a vacation destination._

Suddenly, the same chime I heard when I first got aboard the train pinged again and the doors opened. I got up out of my seat and headed for the door. Once I stepped out, I noticed that the stop was completely deserted. _Everyone is probably thinking the same thing I am about our situation_ I mused. The floor made of stone tile, while the walls comprised of reinforced concrete.

I quickly climbed up the stairs from the train platform as the automated metro continued to its next stop. The silence was almost surreal, with only security androids patrolling the halls on their standard routes. I received nods from all of them as I walked past into an elevator.

Once the elevator arrived, I ambled in and pressed the button labeled "C5". As soon as I did that, the elevator lurched upwards to my destination. The lights flickered a bit as they usually did, but, I placed a mental note to have someone look at that in my head.

A few moments later, an electronic bell was heard from the elevator's speaker and the doors immediately opened with it. I walked through from the elevator and into the room. Unlike the previous areas I was at, Level C5 always had some kind of activity in it, no matter what time or what day. It was, after all, the command center of the ANT-1 facility (which also happens to be not only the largest EDF facility in the world but also its base of operations).

Despite this, as the trend today as shown, Level C5, while it still had quite a bit of activity, was nowhere near as active as it is most of the time. "Good morning, Sir" A voice greeted me as I headed for my office. I spun around to see who it was.

Her Android body was bulky and armored. Her face, like all Z Series combat droids, sported a visor to reinforce her various sensors to see and only a vocalizer (basically a speaker) to speak. The reason for her not having any real physical differences lied in the fact that my Z Series combat droids were only masculine or feminine in programming and personality alone. For me anyway, it added variety in an otherwise exceptionally boring fighting force. However, as she holds the highest rank and Android could achieve; the rank of "prime", her body had various differences that set her apart from the others. Including, a purple visor (which is also shared by the lower ranking Lieutenant Primes), slightly larger pauldrons and thicker armor.

"Amelia, what is the facility's status?" I asked nonchalantly; already knowing the answer.

"All systems are operational; no incidents have been reported during the past 24 hours" She replied.

I looked around and nodded to her; telling her that I would be in my office if anyone needed me, to which she nodded and continued her duties. I entered my office and shut the door behind me. I had a strange feeling that the Android was keeping something from me. But, I brushed off the thought as soon as it popped in my head, as I knew that she would never betray me in any fashion.

My eyes wondered around my office as I made note of what little improvement I could make its organization. But, I could find nothing… I make a point to ensure that everything is organized... please, I don't want to be reminded about the time when I caught someone having what I could only describe as the most unorganized and sloppy quarters I have ever seen. Well, let's just say that person never… left their room to disrepair as they did before. I wandered over to the other side of the room where I had a massive window overlooking the Antarctic plain. Nothing. From the beginning of May till about mid-August there is absolutely no sunlight near the south pole. Except for the occasional aurora, which is probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I turned to face my desk, which was nothing more than a giant tablet on stilts with a few Knick Knacks on it. I sat down at my desk and tapped its surface, only for it to light up completely and display the current time, 06:15.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day. I could feel something was amiss, like it was crawling on my back and ready to strike. I got up out of my chair and walked to my coffee machine over on the other side of the room on its own desk the size of that found in an American High school.

After what seemed to an eternity, the coffee machine was finally finished with my cup and shut off. I grabbed the cup and placed it on my desk and sat down. I took a sip and remembered simpler times, before I was thrust into all of this conflict. Before I was Director of the EDF, I was merely a (outstandingly) innovative engineer with a knack for leadership. I created a social network when I was fifteen that made me billions, which I then used to fund my research into Artificial Intelligence and Robotics.

I looked again at my watch. 07:15. The day shift was to start in fifteen minutes. I could already see through my office's door window that everyone was starting to pack up to make way for the next shift. Perhaps, I would watch an experiment today? Those are always fun. I pulled up the Research wing's scheduled if there was anything interesting happing today.

 **[SCHEDULE – July 23** **rd** **, 2019]**

 **[07:30] Classified Level 1 Briefing – Director Daniel Flynn**

 **[07:45] Ion Propulsion {STAGE I TESTING} – Dr. Alex Kleiner**

 **[08:30] Scheduled maintenance of Sector C Test Labs and Control Facilities – Commander Smith**

 **[09:15] Conference on the effects and treatment of wounds caused by Plasma Weaponry**

 **[09:40] Weekly Review of Containment Protocols – Lieutenant Prime Ray Johnson**

 **[10:15] Matter-Energy Transport {STAGE I Theoretical Study} – Dr. Alex Kleiner**

 **[12:00] 2** **nd** **Generation Fusion Reactor CORE {ACTIVATION} – Dr. W.D. Gaster**

 **[12:45] Central AI Reduced Capacity {MAITENANCE} – P.R.I.M.U.S.**

 **[13:00] Annual makeshift weaponry competition**

 **[10:40] Prototype Plasma Weaponry {STAGE III TESTING} – Dr. W.D. Gaster**

 **[14:30] Conference on the potential medical benefits of Diacetyl – Dr. Emily Frisk**

 **[17:30] RISC Chipset evaluation for future Z Series Androids – Dr. Caroline Aleph**

 **[18:30] {DAY END}**

My brow furrowed as he read the first entry at 07:30: "Classified Level 1 Briefing – Director Daniel Flynn".

I never made that entry into the system. I checked on the train and that wasn't on the list. Level 1 Briefings are almost exclusively meetings with the Director of the EDF, me. The very fact that my name was on the schedule sealed out any possibility that it wouldn't have to do with me. But, the very idea of a surprise meeting happening without my prior knowledge was completely alien to me.

Suddenly, not paying attention to the time, my watch beeped. 07:30.

Immediately, I heard what must have been thirty sets of footsteps approaching my door. I immediately prepared for the worst and grabbed my magnum from under my desk. I placed it in my interior jacket pocket with a hand on it just in case things got… messy.

I then heard a knock on my door, to which I looked up to see Amelia with a whole entourage of high ranking human and Z Series androids. "Enter" I hesitantly spoke.

The door opened and over twenty people entered the room. They surrounded my desk to which I was now sitting at. I kept my hand on my gun when I asked, "So? What are we doing here?"

"Sir," Amelia spoke, "we have vital information to ensure that the EDF remains compliant with UN regulations."

I raised a brow and retorted, "It was my understanding that we were already fully complaint."

She nodded to one of her subordinates which tapped on my desk and opened the current duty roster. "Sir, you have been working 13 hour days for several days a week for the past two years. And, you have accrued over 180 days of vacation time."

I looked at the officer dumbfounded. _Why is he telling me this?_

"I don't see what the problem is, Lieutenant Prime." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Director" the Lieutenant Prime's voice waivered, "The problem…"

"The problem is that the UN has enacted new binding workplace directives for all divisions" a human officer replied, "You must take at least a one-week vacation for every 1800 hours of work, sir. I calculate you must take at least a five weeks off in order to satisfy the requirements."

During those few minutes after all of that was laid out, my face might have well been stone… but, behind that charade was an exploding volcano waiting to happen. Although it seemed to be impossible, I managed to keep it all in and croaked "Amelia, stay here. Everyone else, **GET OUT** ".

As they all filtered out of the room, I got up out of my chair and faced the black void of the outside. After the last one left and closed the door behind him, I said, "Well isn't this just great!"

"Sir, it could be worse- "

"Yes I know!" I grumbled, "it's just that they never give any kind of warning for things like these."

I cooled down for a short bit before continuing. Most people would feel great about getting even the smallest scrap of vacation time. Me? Well, I am a different story now aren't I? I'm what you would call a 'workaholic'.

"Amelia, I hereby appoint you Provisional Director of the EDF, effective at 13:00" I sighed, "Access data file 9797 in the EDF Central Database and use cipher E12SCSZF7 to decrypt it. That file should contain everything you need to know to be Director of the Earth Defense Force."

Before she could articulate anything else, I quickly stated that "I will be going off-grid for a little while, but before that, I need to get some of my affairs in order. During that time, I suggest that you familiarize yourself with that document before I make the public announcement regarding my temporary… absence"

"Yes, Sir. May I ask what you will be doing 'off-grid'?"

I walked to my office door and said before opening it, "Finishing some old projects."

I then proceeded to open the door and briskly walk towards the elevator to the central transit hub. As I entered the elevator, I had a change of heart of where I wanted to go. I pressed the button C3.

After the doors opened on Level C3, I walked out of the elevator to be greeted by an almost surreally long hallway. I turned right and walked for at least a minute until I arrived at a very specific door. The name: **W.D. Gaster** was printed on the translucent window. I then pressed the door chime.

"Come in" a voice from behind the door called.

I then opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned my head towards the desk to see the office's owner, Dr. Walter De Gaster sitting behind a desk not unlike the director's desk (albeit significantly smaller). His skin was tanned and had brown hair and eyes.

"Ah, Daniel. What brings you here today?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you before the big event today" I started.

"Ah, well. I have work to do if you don't mind" Gaster informed politely, "But… I have never seen you make trips without reason."

I chuckled a bit and sat down on one the chairs in front of his desk. "Well, you'd be right about that. Look, the UN is forcing me to take a vacation for five weeks and I need to make sure we are on track for when I come back."

"Okay," He replied, "what do you want to know?"

"First, how far along are we on the Plasma Weaponry front?" I asked.

"We are making significant strides indeed. We are still working on some of the kinks of the prototypes before I can give my stamp of approval for mass-production," Gaster informed, "It should take about eight more weeks at least… however, I may be able to get it done in five."

"How?" I asked somewhat eagerly.

"If you would allow me to rename the plasma weaponry technology for all time to be known as "Gaster Blaster Technology"" He grinned.

For the first time that week, I actually laughed at something. But, when the humor wore off, I saw that he was dead serious. "Look, I'll give you a compromise. Cut the Gaster out of the name so that they are only called 'blasters' and you have a deal"

I could tell that he was thinking hard about it, but, after a few moments he nodded in agreement.

"Now that's settled, there is only one more thing we need to take care of" I sighed, "The CORE."

He straightened his posture and replied, "Nothing will go wrong, I have quadruple-checked the calculations."

"As have I," I stated, "It is just that… the UN has heavily invested into this project. If it is successful, it would be a massive step towards limitless clean energy for the world."

Gaster only nodded and asked, "Is there anything else?"

I got up out of the chair and looked towards the door. "I may not show it at times, but, I really do appreciate the work you do for us. It is refreshing to work with someone who thinks on your level. There is a reason that I appointed you the head of the entire Science department."

I then left the room. I do recall hearing a faint "thank you", but, for all I know that was imagined. I felt an odd sensation as I returned to the elevator to go back down to the train; it felt like regret at the time, but, reflecting back on it I realize that it was something completely different. A subconscious warning for what was to come.

 **Level One Dormitories – Daniel Flynn's Quarters**

 **11:50 AM**

Somehow, I felt somewhat at ease with packing up. No matter how I chose to spin it in my mind, I still subconsciously craved a break from my work. I have been told that I am a completely different person when I am not burdened with responsibility. And, looking back on it I can see where they were coming from.

I didn't take everything with me; just the essentials. My files, a few gadgets I developed during my two continuous years as Director and finally my cat. She was a majestic calico cat with long fur and green eyes. Her attitude was… poor when I first adopted her, but, with years of training, maintenance and most of all DETERMINATION, she has been a great stress relief, not to mention, flipping adorable at times.

I grabbed the cat carrier and called, "Clara! Come on, time to go home!"

She looked over from where she was perched on my couch and then started licking her paws, earning a disappointed frown from me. "So you want to play it like that, eh?"

I quickly snatched her into my arms and plopped her right into the carrier and shut the door before she could protest. I looked down at my suit coat only to find that it was covered in cat hair. _Ah, hell. Back to the drycleaner…"_

I then grabbed my suitcase and cat carrier (much to Clara's disapproval), and exited my quarters. I was halfway to the train when suddenly, the lights flickered on and then off. I smirked at what was Gaster activating the CORE for the first time. But, of course things had to sour.

 ** _Beep… beep!_** My phone blared.

I answered the call on my watch and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

The voice on the other end waivered, as she spoke the next few words.

 ** _"Sir, something has happened… Dr. Gaster… he's dead."_**


End file.
